Diet and other early exposures may affect child development and the risk of several chronic diseases, but additional research is needed. The current research described in this catch-all project comprises two project, described below A workshop report presents state-of-the-art assessment of endocrine disruption in neonates. We also conducted a study of determinants of age at menarche among young women in the Collaborative Perinatal Project. The main finding was that, in contrast with a previous study, that exposure to cigarette smoke in utero was unrelated to subsequent age at menarche. Two other projects on which I collaborated were lead by Dr. Donna Baird of the NIEHS Epidemiology Branch and are described in her report. Last years progress: 5 papers were published (see list below).